


(Thanks For) Being Late

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Getting Together, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was stood up by his date. Good thing Steve happened to be walking by at the time. Things go better than expected, playing fake date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Thanks For) Being Late

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a highschool AU, can be read as an non-powered AU, can be read as anything, I guess. Just pretend Peggy's part of the MCU timeline and it could be MCU. I guess I never really specified ages, did I? Just implied younger.

 

            Steve had promised himself that he wouldn't go to the coffee shop, he _wouldn't_ spy on Tony's date, but somehow here he was, walking past the coffee shop, trying his best not to look obvious that he was looking in through the windows.

            Tony was at one of the tables, a cup of coffee in front of him, clutched tightly in his right hand. He had a nice red dress shirt on, one that probably cost more than Steve's entire wardrobe. He looked stunning. But it was the look on his face that really bothered Steve. He looked like he was in pain, sitting there all alone. He was biting his lip, looking at the table, and he looked so _pitiful_ there all by himself. It broke Steve's heart. Tony's date was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago, and judging by the look on his face, he wasn't going to be showing up.

            Before he even knew what he was doing, Steve was rushing into the coffee shop.

            "I'm so sorry I’m late, babe," Steve murmured, tilting Tony's face up to give his friend a quick kiss. "Traffic was a killer. The cab driver's wheel blew out, so I had to run the rest of the way here." Steve pulled over a chair and grinned at Tony, who looked completely shocked by what had just happened. His eyes were wide, and his lips were parted like he really _wanted_ to say something, but couldn't find the words. "I did remember your scarf though," Steve said as he tied his scarf loosely around Tony's neck.

            "You're here now," Tony said after several awkward moments of silence. The shocked look disappeared, and Steve loved the way that Tony's face lit up with a happiness that he _knew_ wasn't fake. "That's all that matters."

            "I was wondering if Tony would be leaving alone or not," the waitress said as she walked over. "What can I get for you?"

            "Pumpkin spice please," Steve murmured. "And can we get a half dozen doughnuts too, ma'am? Anything with sprinkles."

            "Is that all?" the waitress asked. Her nametag read 'Darcy', and Steve decided that he liked this girl.

            "I think Tony's gonna need another cup, too," Steve replied. Steve noticed the way that Tony was reaching for his wallet, so he quickly put his hand up. "Tony, babe, I've got this."

            Tony raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged, putting his wallet away. Once the waitress left, Tony learned forward.

            "Why are you here?" Tony demanded in a whisper. "You didn't have to do that, Steve, really. Now Darcy's gonna think that you're some jerk who can't even bother to show up on time."

            "I saw you there all alone, and... I couldn't just leave you by yourself," Steve replied, shrugging off his jacket. "Anyone who can't bother to show up isn't worth your time, Tony. Did he even call you? What's his name? I'll find him."

            "Steve! Now you don't get to know his name," Tony murmured, smirking as he crossed his arms. He sighed. "I know... I was planning on texting him after to let him not to call me again. But still—you _know_ that I've got millions, and yet you paid. Why? I'm not a damsel in distress, Steve, I can handle myself."

            "I know you can..." Steve said, looking away. He was ashamed that he thought that 'saving Tony' might be a good idea.

            "Hey, don't feel bad about it! It's nice to get some company. And the doughnuts—thanks. You know that anything with sprinkles is my favorite." The smile on his face made Steve happy. "You do know how to make me feel better..." He cleared his throat. "So, um, the whole kiss thing earlier... didn't bother you, right? I mean—we're friends, great friends, and I don't want something like that to made things awkward between us. I know you're not gay—"

            "How do you know that?" Steve asked, but before Tony was able to answer, Darcy brought their coffee and doughnuts over.

            "Thank you," Steve said kindly as she set the tray down and handed him his change.

            "Just don't be late again, got it? Tony's a great talker and listener, he deserves someone who will actually _care_ for him," Darcy said, and Steve couldn't deny that her glare was very intimidating.

            "I won't be," Steve said quickly. He reached over and took Tony's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Darcy looked over at Tony and must've seen the way that he was smiling a real smile, because she nodded and left. He had a feeling that she knew Steve wasn't the guy who was supposed to be showing up. She knew more than she should, but she kept her mouth shut about it and smiled. Steve didn't let go of Tony's hand.

            "I thought you liked Peggy," Tony said quietly. "She's a wonderful girl, and I'm sure you two will be very happy together—"

            "She's dating someone," Steve said, biting his lip. "And you're right, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. So believe me, kissing you will not be awkward."

            " _Will_ not? As in you're going to do it again?" Tony asked, smirking. A blush crossed Steve's face.

            "If you want me to," he replied, taking a sip of his pumpkin spice coffee. It was one of the only flavors that he'd actually drink, and Tony would always laugh about it because he'd say that 'it's not real coffee' even though Steve knew that he liked how it tasted.

            "Good," Tony murmured, leaning across the table. Steve met him halfway, giving Tony a proper kiss, warm and a bit bitter from the coffee that Tony had been drinking before, so unlike the first quick peck on the lips that Steve had given him.

            "So Rogers, think this qualifies as a date?" Tony asked, grinning. "Or would you rather not date a friend?"

            "I'd prefer to take you out on a proper first date, one where I'm not rescuing you from a terrible guy who didn't have the balls to show up," Steve said, handing Tony a doughnut. The brunet grinned and took a bite of the pastry.

            "Sounds good to me," Tony mumbled around the sweets. "Though I do have to say, it's a bit surprising... Never thought you'd look twice at someone like me."

            "Someone like you? You're my best friend, Tony," Steve said. "You're kind, smart, loyal, and you deserve the best! I'll try my hardest to be the best for you."

            "You hopeless romantic," Tony muttered, rolling his eyes, though he wasn't able to hide his grin. "Eat your doughnut. We haven't even made it to the official first date yet. Save that marriage proposal stuff for when we're _actually_ getting married."

            "Now look who's planning ahead," Steve laughed. Tony's face turned red, and he grabbed a doughnut, shoving it into Steve's face. Steve just smirked and copied him, making sure that he got chocolate and sprinkles all over Tony's lips and cheeks. Tony just laughed and leaned forward.

            "I think you've got a little something there..." Tony kissed his cheek. "And there..." Another kiss. "And _there_ —"

            "I think I get it," Steve laughed. "And I could definitely say the same for you."

            "Why don't we take the rest of these doughnuts to go," Tony murmured, licking his lips clean. "We can go for a walk, and you can tell me all about why you were coming to spy on my date anyway."


End file.
